Eight Line Poem
by KG Baby
Summary: Draco bets on Hermione, but when he gets too deep he realizes something. DracoHermione. Rated just incase.
1. The Bet

Eight Line Poem

.Draco Malfoy.

Blue Eyed Angel; Green Eyed Lover

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns them. If I did do you think I really would be writing this disclaimer? As for the plot; parts of it I got ideas from other stories I read, if youre reading this and its something like yours then this is for you. xP

Chapter One: The Bet

"Be good."

"I will mother! I have to go!" Hermione gasped as her mother held her tightly, tears in her eyes.

"Kara, let her go." Herimone's father said patting her mother on the shoulder. Kara sighed and let go of Hermione who rubbed her neck.

"Thanks Daddy." She said hugging him as the train blew its whistle.

"Time to go sweetheart." Her father said.

"Bye guys." Hermione said grabbing her trunk and boarding the train that would take her to her new home for the next 9 months. She got into a compartment and opened the window and put her head out.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" She yelled waving.

"Tell her to write John." Kara told her husband.

"Make sure you write Hermione!" John yelled to his daughter.

"We love you Mione!" Kara yelled as well. Hermione waved one last time before she pulled herself back into the compartment and waited for her friends to board.

"I win." Ron yelled in triumph as his queen killed Harry's king.

"Again. Ron I think you have no life." Harry mumbled. Everyone but Ron laughed. Ron just turned a deep red.

"Your one to speak Scarhead." Everyone turned his or her head to look at the white blonde boy standing there.

"Shove off Malfoy." Hermione snarled. It was their last year, no longer was Malfoy going to ruin it.

"Is that anyway to treat your new Head Boy Granger?" Malfoy smirked. But it was wiped off when Hermione smirked back and stood up. She walked over to him, mere inches from his face.

"Do your research Malfoy. Im the new Head Girl." She spat before pushing him out of the compartment and slammed the door shut.

"Nicely handled." Ginny said giving Hermione a high five as Harry's arm snaked around Ginny's waist.

"Why thank you." Hermione said curtsying and laughing.

"How dare she." Draco snarled as he fumed in his compartment.

"You have to admit. Granger isn't that bushy little girl anymore. She's quite the fire." Zabani said leaning back. Draco glared at him.

"What are you saying exactly?"

"I just think we need to take her down a notch or two is all." Draco smirked.

"I like where this is going."

"I bet, you couldn't make her fall for you." Draco's eyes widened.

"Woah, wasn't expecting that." Blaise leaned foreword.

"Im not sure you can handle it."

"A bet?" Draco asked smirking once again.

"A bet." Draco nodded.

"Name it."

"500 Galleons says you cant."

"500 says I can." Draco said with a glint in his eye. Zabani smirked.

"Deal." They shook on it.

"But Drakey!" Pansy whined as she wised up to what they were planning.

"Oh shove off Pansy." Zabani said.

"Let the man do his thing." He said laughing. Draco grinned and leaned back.

"Granger will be mine."


	2. Intertwining of colors

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns them. If I did do you think I really would be writing this disclaimer? As for the plot; parts of it I got ideas from other stories I read, if youre reading this and its something like yours then this is for you. xP

Chapter Two: Intertwining of colors

"We're here." Ron said poking Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for being so observant Ronald." She said standing up and gathering her things. Ron stuck out his tongue and pouted. Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Im surprised their not married yet." Ginny whispered kissing Harry. Harry mumbled a 'yeah' before leading the way off the train. Ron and Hermione followed behind still bickering.

"And may I introduce our new Heads of House. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy please stand." Hermione stood and smiled at everyone, whilst Draco just glared.

"And this is your Common Room that the two of you will be sharing." Dumbledore said smiling at the pair as they stood outside two statues of Phoenixes guarding a stone wall.

"Fundledumpets." Dumbledore said. The Phoenixes changed color and Dumbledore walked through the wall. Hermione raised her eyebrow and expected Malfoy to have the same look but his face was set as he walked through the wall. Hermione stared.

"Coming?" Dumbledore asked as he stuck his head out. Hermione nodded and walked through the wall.

Just like at Platform 9 3/4.

Hermione smiled as she looked around. Green, silver, gold, and scarlet intertwined with each other all around her. It looked amazing. It almost looked exactly like the Gryffindor Common room but oddly, bigger.

She didn't see why. There were many more people in b that /b common room rather than just the two of them.

"You both have your own rooms. The Prefects bathroom as you know is down the hall outside this common room. All your belongs are already in your room." Dumbledore said smiling at the two of them. They said their thank yous; Draco's less meaningful.

"I'll be taking my leave now. Be nice." He said, his eye twinkling as he turned to leave.

"Have a good night." He said giving them a backward wave before exiting their Common room.

"Well Im off to bed." Hermione said as she turned to go to her room. She was expecting a crude remark or something. But to her utter amazement,

There was nothing.

She glanced at Draco and saw that he was looking straight ahead of him at a banner of Green and Silver intertwine with Gold and Scarlet.

"Good night Granger." He said before he gracefully turned and walked up his steps to his room. Hermione stood there completely lost for words. What in the blazes?

She shook her head and collected herself before she too walked to her room.

Dumbledore was right. Her stuff was already here and neatly put away, as always.

That's good.

She quickly changed before climbing into bed and falling asleep.


	3. The Revised Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns them. If I did do you think I really would be writing this disclaimer? As for the plot; parts of it I got ideas from other stories I read, if youre reading this and its something like yours then this is for you. xP

Chapter Three: The Revised Bet

"Goodmorning Mudblood." Draco mentally slapped himself.

Yeah that's going to make her fall for him.

Hermione turned to him and pulled her bag strap up.

"Are you mocking me Malfoy?" She asked, her glare icy.

"I was just saying goodmoring you filthy little." Hermione never did hear the rest. She had walked away completely ignoring him.

He was taunting her.

He wanted her to grab the bait and stoop to his level.

Well she wasn't going to.

She was stronger.

"Oww." She mummbled rubbing her forehead.

"Mione! Are you okay?" Harry asked as he bent down to help her up. Hermione nodded.

She had run into Harry.

"Sorry about that." She said as they both walked down to breakfast.

"Its alright. So how was your night?"

"Quiet." She said laughing as she remembered all her other nights at Hogwarts the past 6 years and how they were filled with Lavenders sleep talking and Parvitis snores.

"How was the ferret?" Harry asked as the walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Eh." Hermione shrugged.

"Normal I guess."

"Speak of the ferret devil himself." Hermione turned around in her seat and saw Malfoy walk into the Great Hall and sit with his group.

"How did it go?" Zabani asked Draco as he sat down.

"Easy as pie." Draco lied.

"Oh really? Well lets up the stakes then." Blaise said smirking. Draco shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"Go for it."

"Okay, 500 Galleons says you cant make her fall for you before Christmas." Draco's eyes widened.

"But that's 4 months."

"Like you said, easy as Pie."

"Fine."

"Deal?"

"Deal.." They shook on it again.

"What do you think theyre doing?" Harry asked as Ron sat besides them.

"Who?" He asked.

"Malfoy." Harry responded.

"Probably betting on who hes going to get with next."

Oh how painstrickingly right Ron was.

Only they didn't know it was Hermione.


	4. Hermione's and Draco's Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns them. If I did do you think I really would be writing this disclaimer? As for the plot; parts of it I got ideas from other stories I read, if youre reading this and its something like yours then this is for you. xP

Chapter Four: Hermione's and Draco's Bet

"What are you doing?" Hermione looked up from her stack of books she was looking through in the library to see Draco standing in front of her eating an apple.

"Having a party. Im in a library.. What do you think Im doing Malfoy?" She asked looking at him like he was a moron.

He is a moron.

"Fair point." He said sitting down in the chair opposite her.

"What are I you /I doing?"

"Reading." He said smirking and picking up one of her books. He looked down at the title.

"Hogwarts, A History? Didn't you already read this?" He asked looking back at her.

"Yes." She said snatching it away from him.

"Now if you don't mind. Go away." Draco took another bite of his apple.

"Naw, I like it here."

"FOOD!?! YOU DARE BRING FOOD IN MY LIBRARY??" Draco looked horrorstruck at the libraian Madam Pince as she screeched at them. She levitated things and started throwing them at Hermione and Draco which caused them to run out with their hands over their heads.

They kept running until they knew for sure Madam Pince had left them alone.

Hermione glanced at Draco and started laughing.

As soon as she did Draco began to as well.

Easy as pie.

"I cant belive you brought food into the library."

"I cant belive she charmed those books at us." Draco wheezed clutching his chest. Hermione stopped laughing and stiffened.

"My essay was in there." She whimpered. Craco rolled his eyes.

'You can get it later." Hermione glared at him.

Uh oh.

Draco thought.

"Look here Malfoy." She spat.

"I happen to like keeping my marks up. Unlike you who can just buy himself into whatever you want. I have to get in on talent." Hermione snarled.

"Look here, I care about my marks!" Draco fought back.

Yeah, more fighting.

Deffinetly going to get her by christmas.

"Prove it." She glared.

"Fine I will."

"That doesn't mean in Potions." Draco groaned.

"Fine."

"Transfiguration."

"What?!? But I suck at that."

"I know." It was Hermione's turn to smirk.

"Fine, but what happens if I don't pass?"

"You have to tell everyone to stop calling me mudblood and you have to aswell."

"But." Hermione glared and Draco shut up.

"What do you want b if /b you win." She said emphasizing on the word if.

"Hmm." He rubbed his chin in a thinking matter.

"You have to go with me to the Christmas Ball." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"No way on gods green earth would I-"

"No deal." Hermione huffed.

He'd never win.

"Fine. Deal." Draco smirked, and they shook hands.


End file.
